


Fur Questions

by KennaM



Series: Tumblr Writing Challenges [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Animal Ears, Drabble, F/M, post-meetup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 17:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaM/pseuds/KennaM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted fic. Dave isn't entirely sure what to make of these.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fur Questions

In the quiet of the empty planet, Dave leaned over and slowly started to scratch one of Jade’s white ears. Her fingers, which had been busy quickly typing out a response on the computer to John, suddenly stilled.

“So you can feel that,” he said, continuing to scratch at the fur.

“Uh, yeah.”

“Cool, I just wasn’t sure. These things are weird, why do you have them again?” Dave asked.

“You-” Jade started, then stopped, backtracked, and tried again. “I guess you didn’t meet Jadesprite, did you?” Her response to John had been left unsent, and the little pesterchum window on the screen kept updating as John wondered where she’d gone.

“Oh right,” Dave nodded, “that was a thing that happened, I remember-“

“OK,” Jade cut him off, “but, can you stop that now? It’s super distracting.”

Dave quickly took his hand away. “Right, sorry.” He waited a moment, as Jade deleted what she had typed and started on a different message, then he asked, “so does that make you horny?”

“No,” Jade quickly said, with a scowl and a blush. “It’s more like… getting a massage. On your head. It’s just distracting OK?” Dave smirked, saying nothing, and let her get back to her conversation.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from my [tumblr](http://pagesofkenna.tumblr.com/post/47829477455/30-day-otp-writing-challenge-day-10-with-animal)


End file.
